


I like you too

by MissPygmyPie



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, and happy ending of course, and shy, did I mention he has a crush?, eddie being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Requested on tumblr: I love Dennis and Eggsy but I also love the shy, fumbling Eddie. Maybe you could write something where y/n is a friend Eddie meets in the same place he meets Bronson and she travels with them to the Olympics and events leading up to it to cheer him on. Eddie likes her but doesnt the hes good enough and that she would never like him cause he has no experience with girls and shes so beautiful she could have anyone. But then y/n shows him hes wrong?





	I like you too

“Come on, let’s take a break.”

Bronson started walking towards the nearby tavern. Eddie had been there before - hell, he even slept there one night - but today would be different.

As per usual Eddie asked for a glass of milk, while his trainer ordered a beer. Petra, the owner, provided them with their drinks in no time; she had known Bronson for a long time and learned to like Eddie very quickly as well. He was such a lovable kid, with huge ambitions and willing to work hard to make his dream of being an Olympian come true.

“I want to introduce you two to someone,” Petra said after she had finished serving her other guests. “Y/N?” she called out and both men followed her gaze.

Eddie choked on his white drink once he laid eyes on the girl coming around the corner from a back room. She was by far the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen! His heart started beating faster, something he’d never experienced before, making it hard for him to breathe. Nervously he pushed his thick glasses back up, so he could see her better.

Petra introduced her as her niece, who had just finished school and was taking some time off to spend with her aunt. Y/N was around Eddie’s age, he noticed - and Bronson noticed too. The tall dark haired also noticed how Eddie kept staring at the young girl. It took a lot for him to hide the smirk that was lingering on his lips and the urge to make a comment.

Over the next couple of months Eddie and Y/N became close friends. She was with him almost every single day, supporting him in training and cheering for him during every single jump he took. Once it was time for Eddie and Bronson to start travelling to competitions, Y/N made a decision. She would go with them. And so it came that Y/N was by his side almost non stop, in every town they were in, during every moment of his recent ski jumping career.

Eddie was currently preparing himself for the biggest moment in his life: The Olympics. He was sure that if it wasn’t for Y/N and her constant support he wouldn’t be where he was today. But the longer he spent time with her, the more something clouded his mind - and it kept him from being as good in his sport as he was before.

“You are distracted today,” Bronson stated and took a seat on a nearby bench. “Come sit down and talk to me.”

Eddie hesitated. What was he going to tell him? The truth? No, that would be too embarrassing and he was embarrassed enough as it was.

“It’s about Y/N, isn’t it?” Bronson guessed, surprising Eddie.

“Well…”

“Spit it out. Your mind is somewhere else, it has been all day. And we need to figure out how to get you back to focusing on jumping and we can only do so once we tackle whatever problem you have.”

Eddie pushed his glasses up, nervously playing with the pockets of his jacket.

“Do you like her?”

A quick nod, followed by a grimace.

“Don’t make that face, man.”

“It’s just…” Eddie mumbled, “I do like her. More than I have ever liked anyone. Apart from my mum. And my dad of course.”

Bronson nodded and gave him an expectant look, trying to get Eddie to go on.

“I just think I’m not good enough for her. She is so beautiful and kind and lovely. Y/N looks like a princess, she could have anyone! What would he do with a guy like me? I haven’t even kissed a girl yet…”

“You have never kissed a girl?!” Bronson blurted out, more in surprise than trying to mock the blonde.

Eddie shook his head a couple of times, his head now hanging in shame and his eyes pointed at the ground. “I know I’m not good looking and I will never be handsome enough for Y/N. I know I’m lucky that she even spends time with me.”

“Hm,” Bronson sighed. “You wanna know what I think? I think she likes you - no, I know she does. She travelled with us for months, just to support you. And now she’s even with us at the Olympics, on the other side of the world, just to cheer you on. Don’t you think that means something?”

“That’s nice of you to say but I know I’m not enough for her.”

From the corner of his eyes Eddie could see Bronson turn around but shortly after he looked back to the blonde, who was still staring into the distance with a sad look on his face. Bronson had never seen him so defeated in all the time he’d known him. But he also saw a chance for Eddie, so the next step was easy for him.

“Excuse me for a bit, Eddie. I uh, I gotta go use the bathroom.”

With one last encouraging pat on the back the former ski jumper stood up and walked away.

What Eddie didn’t know was that Y/N had heard the entire conversation. She had wanted to come see his test jumps after taking the morning for herself and explore the town they were currently in.

“Eddie?”

He jumped in his seat, so much that his glasses almost fell off his nose. He once again moved his fingers so the pair of binoculars would find their way back into their place.

“Y/N,” he stated nervously, as he usually was when she was around him and his hands started to fidget in his pockets.

“I heard everything you said to Bron,” Y/N told him while taking a seat next to him.

“Wh-what?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to eavesdrop. I just happened to come see you train and it was at the right time as well, it seems.”

Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t speak a single word. He was too shocked at the fact that she just heard him pour his heart out and now she knew how much he liked her. It was embarrassing and degrading, knowing that she wouldn’t feel the same and this would probably lead to their friendship being over as well. He mentally prepared himself for being disappointed, just like he usually got when even trying to speak to women. They just didn’t like him.

“I like you too, Eddie.”

He heard her words, but they didn’t make sense. Was she joking with him?

“You don’t have to say this just to make me feel better, you know?” he looked at her, trying his best to hide the sadness in his eyes with a small smile.

“I’m not, why would you think that? Why do you think I stayed with you. I want to be there when you have a bad day or when you think you want to quit ski jumping or when you succeed and manage to jump higher and further than you’ve ever done before. I really do like you, Eddie.”

It took several moments for Eddie to realize that she was genuinely interested in him. The love in her eyes, the shy smile around her lips and the words that all had truthfulness in them finally made him believe what she’d said.

“And I would love to give you your first kiss, if you’d like,” Y/N bit her lip, unsure of what would happen next.

“I would love that,” she heard his low voice mumbling, before a big grin started forming on his face.

So she pushed her head forward, pressing her lips against his, obviously a lot more intense than he’d anticipated because once she let go off him again his cheeks were sporting a bright red colour and his glasses had fallen down once again. They both laughed, Eddie taking her hand into his. Unbeknownst to them Bronson had watched the whole scene from far back, his fist bumping silently into the air.


End file.
